Christening Cars
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Ben hasn't given his new care a proper Christening yet and he asks Kevin to lend him a hand in doing so. Takes place a few days after Ben 10 Alien Swarm. Rated M. MxM sex. Bevin


_A:N/ If there's any mistakes forgive me. I was super tired when I finished typing this. Enjoy._

It had been a few weeks since Kevin had given Ben his birthday present. It still gleamed like it had come right from the shop. That was only due to the fact that Kevin was constantly shining it, making sure not to let one speck of dirt, dirty the perfect paint job. A few things had happened though, inside that car, that could never be spoken of out loud.

It was just a couple days later. Ben and Kevin sat inside the brand new vehicle that had been put together just for the sixteen year old's birthday. At the present they were just sitting there, Ben in the drivers seat and Kevin in the passenger seat. Neither of them spoke but it wasn't awkward. It was just hanging out. After awhile though Ben felt the urge to speak. But he wasn't sure what made him say the next words they came from his mouth.

Turning to Kevin, Ben opened his mouth, only to spew words he would never have said in his life. "Kevin, this present is great. But it doesn't feel complete yet. It feels like something is missing."

Kevin raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean _not complete_? The only thing that's missing from _this_ sweet ride is some _sweet_ alien tech gear. Other than that it's the picture of perfection." He sounded proud, yet almost arrogant.

"I don't mean that." Ben said, turning back to look out the windshield. His hands came up to grip the steering wheel tight. "Everything else is complete. But it still feels like something is _missing_."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"A good, old fashioned, Christening."

"You mean like with holy water and stuff? This is a baby, Ben, but not _that_ kind of baby." Kevin chuckled. "I think you're losing it."

Ben shrugged. "That's not really the type of Christening I was referring to." His face turned a light shade of red and he refused to look at the older boy. "But if that's how you want to think of it that's fine by me."

Kevin didn't reply right away. He was trying to process what had just been spoken. Ben wanted to Christen the car but not Christen it the way a person would a baby. It didn't add up at all. As he sat their pondering it finally clicked. "Dude, you do _not_ mean...? Do you?" His head snapped around and his eyes grew wide. The thought had never even crossed his mind to do stuff with him. He was his girlfriends cousin for Pete's sake!

"So what if I do?" Ben replied, turning to him with the most serious look on his face Kevin had ever seen.

"Benji, dude, you're my girlfriends cousin. Not to mention you're a guy. I don't swing that way. I don't care if you do, but leave me out of it."

"Which reason are you resisting because of more? That I'm a guy or that I'm Gwen's cousin?" Ben began pulling his legs out from under the steering wheel. "And if it's just one time I don't see the problem. I mean it's not like you're cheating on her. You said yourself you don't swing that way. So what's the big deal?" He had gotten his legs free and was beginning to climb over into the other seat. He was careful not to kick the steering wheel or the door, and was extra careful not to leave any dents. Once he'd gotten over he crawled into Kevin's lap and positioned himself, straddle style, on top of him. He pinned Kevin to the seat by reaching out and gripping the chair in his hands.

Kevin had a mixed look on his face. It looked like he wanted to be angry but he was also very befuddled. He couldn't comprehend what was happening and _why_ it was happening. It just wasn't making any sense. "Please tell me you're not serious. And don't forget to mention that this is all a very, very bad joke."

Ben raised his eyebrows. "You really thing I'd take a joke this far? I guess you don't know me as well as I thought you did."

"No. I don't. I didn't know you were into dudes, not that it's a problem, and I didn't know you were into me."

"Don't be conceited. I'm not _into_ you. But you're best friend so I thought that you'd be the best choice." Ben pulled himself a little closer into Kevin's body. "Not that I'm using you for my own purposes." Slowly he began to grind into him. He rolled his hips back and forth to create the friction he was craving.

Kevin groaned. "I don't know whether to think of that as a compliment or as an insult."

"Does it really matter?" Ben asked, leaning in to kiss him. At first Kevin tried to turn away. He struggled, and fought, but he soon gave in. Ben took the moment he gave in to kiss him more patiently. His lips attacked Kevin's while his hips rolled forward to bring his half-erection together with the older boys. Through their feverish kiss Ben managed to tease Kevin. "For being so resistant, your body doesn't seem to mind this at all." Kevin didn't have a chance to respond. Ben nibbled his lips to keep him from speaking.

It seemed that Kevin couldn't take it any more. It had only been a few minutes but he could feel himself getting harder than a slab of concrete. He placed his hands around Ben's hips and at one started bucking into him as the younger boys hips rolled forward.

Ben had to smile. He could feel Kevin underneath him, thrusting his hips forward to meet his own. It felt amazing. Leaning in Ben whispered into his ear, "Lean the seat back. It'll be more comfortable that way." Kevin did as he was told, reaching down to pull the lever that allowed the seat to go back. He did it suddenly though which caused Ben to fall forward into him. Quickly he pulled himself together. He straightened up, placing his hands firmly on the familiar, broad, chest. As soon as he got comfortable he started rocking again.

Kevin finally spoke again. "Wait. Hold up a sec." He reached down and unbuttoned Ben's jeans. "If you're going to do it then you might as well do it right." He tugged on them harshly until they came down a little. He waited until Ben hoisted himself up a little before yanking them down even further. He struggled to get them off but he finally managed to. He threw them on the seat next to him. Next came Ben's boxers. With a seconds hesitation Kevin pulled them off, too. Once they'd been thrown behind him he hesitated. He just now realized that Ben, his best friend, and his girlfriends cousin, was sitting on top of him, half naked.

"Why are you hesitating now?" Ben asked, leaning forward to lean on his elbows, gently rolling his hips, ever so slightly, back and forth. "You've already gotten so far."

Kevin looked at the piercing green of Ben's eyes. They were playful, but at the same time, extremely serious. It was like something had possessed the normal Ben, and had changed him into some homosexual freak. Kevin had nothing against gays, but when it was his best friend it was a whole different story. "I can't do this." He decided, attempting to sit up. This task was impossible though. Ben had him held down fast. At some point he'd become stronger than Kevin, and Kevin hadn't even realized it. "Ben, let me go!" Kevin ordered, glaring at him.

Ben shook his head and made a shame-shame noise. "I don't think so. I'm already hard and it's pretty clear you are too. You aren't going to just leave me like this. You can actually make yourself useful for once instead of just flexing those pretty muscles of yours." Ben scootched back until he was sitting on Kevin's thighs and not in his lap. He then reached down to Kevin's jeans. With one flick of his fingers he undid the button and pulled them back. With a bit of effort he pulled them down around the older boys butt. He followed quickly with his boxers. The black haired boy now laid, exposed, in front of the younger of the two.

Ben wasted no time though. He took the hard member in his hand and began to stroke it, thumbing the slit at the top. Kevin groaned and tilted his head back. Ben stroked his junk like an expert.

His hands created so much heat. It felt so amazing. Kevin had never experienced something like this. Gwen had never done anything like this. She'd always just ride him. There was no preparation, no fun. It was always quick and easy. But this? This is what Kevin _wished_ they did. And Ben was so amazing at it. Kevin had an inkling that he was not the first boy Ben had done this to. Kevin made a sound of protest when he suddenly stopped. "Why are you stopping?" He growled.

"Just be patient, will ya?" Ben slid as far back as he could in the cramped space. Once this had been accomplished Ben leaned down and flicked out his tongue. He did this a few more times before finally bringing his warm lips to press against the rock hard cock. He kissed up and down the slid shaft, nibbling where he knew to be most sensitive. Kevin was groaning underneath him and making embarrassing noises. After a short while put his mouth over just the tip and sucked gently at it. His tongue lapped, occasionally, at it. He could already taste precum in his mouth. It was bitter but it tasted amazing to Ben. Soon he couldn't take just the top. He had to have more. Ben drove his mouth all the way down to the base and back. His head bobbed in a steady rhythm. The older teen bucked into him.

"God Ben!" Kevin hissed through clenched teeth. "Where did you learn to do this, huh?" At some point his hands had come to rest in the soft, tussled, brown hair. He had it gripped tight and he couldn't let go. When Ben's mouth left him Kevin growled his annoyance. "Why are you stopping?"

"Because I'm going to ride you, that's why. But first..." Ben stuck two of his own fingers in his mouth and sucked hard and long until they were satisfactorially wet. Then he reached behind him, scooting up just a little first, and found his entrance. One finger was shoved inside, as far as it could go, and just rested there for a moment. Then another was inserted and rested beside that one. Ben had to bite his lip to keep from making too much noise. It had been awhile since he'd last done this and he'd tightened up again. Finally he inserted the third finger. Mewing he pushed in and then pulled out. He thrusted into himself for a good three minutes before pulling out. His member was dripping wet and there was a light layer of sweat covering almost his entire body. He panted and his hair was matted to his forehead. After he took a few deep breaths he placed his hands back on Kevin's chest and hoisted himself up and forward. Then, slowly, he lowered himself down. As he was being entered he threw his head back and let a loud hiss escape his lips. Kevin was a lot bigger than he'd anticipated. His head came forward as he forced himself further and further down. Finally he hit the bottom.

"Are you okay, dude? You look like you're in a lot of pain." Kevin released his firm grip on Ben's hair and instead cupped his face in his hands. "You shouldn't try so hard."

"I'm fine." Ben muttered, raising himself up before falling again. It took only a few, mere, seconds for him to find his rhythm. It took much longer though for him to find his sweet-spot. Especially because he'd never actually gone down on someone before. He wasn't used to it. Once he'd found it though he hit it every time. All of a sudden he stopped and stared at the raven-haired boy. "I want you to do me."

"Huh?"

"Switch places with me. I want to feel you thrusting into me. This has to be a true Christening."

Kevin cocked an eyebrow. "I think you've lost it. Are you some alien or something that's trying to BS me?"

The young teen shook his head. "Of course not you idiot. Why is it so hard just to do as you're told?"

"Because that's just not my way." Kevin replied, running a hand through his hair. He noticed that it wasn't sweaty like his partners. In fact it didn't even feel ruffled. _Is he really working _that_ hard? Man. I kind of feel like a jerk now. _"Ya know what? Just this one time I'll give in and do what you want me to. Don't tell Gwen though. She'll kill me."

"It'll be our secret." Ben replied, coming off of him. Carefully the two of them switched positions. Ben laid down flat on his back and spread his legs. He let his arms dangle behind his head. He waited patiently for Kevin to position himself. Once he had, Ben watched as Kevin pushed his way inside. "Ngh." Ben arched his back, moaning. Kevin paused.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah but I'll be fine. Keep going."

Kevin shrugged slightly and trucked on, pushing until he couldn't push any further. It was so freaking hot inside of him and it was so wet. It felt like the younger boy was sucking him in, trapping him in a cavern of warmth. It took him a good thirty seconds to get going. It was so hard to pull out and Ben kept making pained noises. He didn't want to hurt him.

"We haven't got all night, Kevin. Get a move on." Ben ordered, panting. His face was flushed and he looked drugged. It was so incredibly sexy.

"Sorry." The boy muttered, taking Ben by the hips. His first thrust was hesitant, his second one, not so much, and by the third one he was thrusting with everything he had. All his ears heard were Ben and the slapping of their skin coming together. He was grunting, he knew, from the amount of force he was exerting. Ben's moans and groans of pains had melted away into mewls, groans, and moans of pleasure. He was so loud and his maturing voice was so incredible.

While this was happening Ben sat up and little and grabbed Kevin around the neck, pulling him down until their lips met. They fought for dominance (Ben was winning). His hands also ventured south. They pulled the tight jeans down further before groping around the firm ass until they found what they were looking for. A slightly wet, super puckered, entrance. In his mind Ben was smiling a devilish grin. Kevin deserved this too. Slowly, discreetly, Ben pulled the toned cheeks apart and started making circles with one finger around the little pink hole. It took a moment before the older boy noticed. At once he stopped.

"What are you doing?" He shrieked, trying to pull away.

Ben shrugged. "Nothing. I was just holding your butt. That's all. It's completely innocent."

Kevin knitted his eyebrows together. "You're a crap liar Ben. Especially when your left eye twitches." He tried to pull away again but once more he was held fast where he was. "Let me go Tennyson or I'm going to have to kick your butt."

"I'll gladly let you do so after we've finished here." Ben said smugly. "You know that you don't want to try and fight in your condition."

Kevin tried hard to protest but he knew the kid was right. Even if he did fight now he'd get his butt kicked into the next generation. "I swear that if you try that again I will throw out the windshield."

"It's _my_ car-"

"That _I _built."

Ben pouted. "Fine. No funny business. You're such a killjoy. What Gwen see's in you I'll never understand."

"That's rich coming from you who's doing me just because you want to Christen a gift that I gave to you as a sixteenth birthday present." Kevin scoffed, starting up again. This time his thrusts were less forceful. They were a lot more gentle. Even though Ben had promised, Kevin knew that he wasn't going to give in so easily. He could feel the cold, dexterous fingers pushing into him. They were cold and bony.

Ben couldn't help himself at all. His fingers continued to probe inside the rather violent teenager. Just like he had thought. It was warm inside. One finger slipped all the way in causing Kevin to arch almost all the way back, though his pace didn't slow. Ben thrust into the boy with one finger for awhile before becoming bored. Now a second finger was added and now he didn't just thrust. He scissored him, stretching the virgin hole. And then a third was added, just for the heck of it.

Kevin was moaning as the three fingers stretched him out. It was so hard to concentrate with him doing that. All of a sudden it made him want Ben in him. But he wasn't gay and he didn't swing that way but if just being fingered felt so amazing, he wondered what it felt like for someone to be inside. His pace slowed until he came to an abrupt halt. Ben stared at him with his emerald, questioning, eyes.

"Is there a reason you stopped?" He asked, continuing to press into Kevin with his fingers.

"Iwantyouinsideofme." He mumbled, looking away with a reddened face.

"Come again?"

"I... want you... inside of... me." Kevin gritted his teeth as he admitted it.

Ben smirked and raised his eyebrows. "I thought you didn't swing my way."

"Shut up."

Ben pulled his fingers out and brought them to his mouth, licking them. "Then you have to do me a favour."

"A bigger one than I'm doing already?"

"Yup."

Kevin sighed. "What?"

"You've never been done from behind before so going dry would just about kill you. I need you to make me wet so I'll slide in easily. And you'd better hurry because my little stretching won't last long."

"You're already sopping wet-"

"Cum does not make a very good lubricant. Hurry. You're tightening as we speak."

Kevin sighed and glanced down at the wet, throbbing member. It was much larger than he'd ever pictured it. And the thought of putting it in his mouth disgusted him to no end. But the jerk was being unforgiven tonight so if he didn't do as he was told he would have to suffer. Sighing again he scooted back as far as he could before leaning down to lap at some of the clear liquid spilling from the tip. He shuddered as the bitter taste entered his mouth. _Gay guys drink this crap? That's disgusting._ He thought, bringing his lips to it and sucking gently. After a short time he engulfed it in his mouth, taking it all the way to the base. He sucked as hard as he could, wetting it with everything he had. Finally Ben stopped him and pulled him away.

"You're good." He commented, looking flushed. "Now switch spots with me, except lay on your front." Once again they carefully maneuvered around each other to switch places. Once they were comfortable (enough) Ben glanced down at Kevin's pallid bottom. It was so white. It was hard to believe. "Alright then." Ben leaned in to the puckered hole and stuck his tongue out, gently licking at it. Kevin went completely rigid.  
"Whoa! You never said anything about licking! That's gross, Tennyson, cut it out!"

Ben didn't reply but continued on his tirade. His tongue shot out and pushed into the tiny hole and began thrashing around. When he finally pulled out, Kevin was panting and was sweating more than Ben had ever seen him sweat before. _This is fantastic. _He thought, grabbing Kevin's hips and positioning himself. _I got _two_ amazing birthday presents. One was just a bonus and it's not the sex. _Gently he pushed himself inside. Kevin made a pained sound and Ben paused for him. "You alright?"

"That depends on what you define as being '_alright_'." Kevin barked, taking deep, but shaky, breaths.

"Obviously you're fine if you can make witty comebacks." Ben pushed in the rest of the way and just sat there for a second before pulling out and thrusting in again. He wasn't nearly as sloppy as the older teenager but the sound of their skin slapping together could clearly be heard.

Both of them were near release. In fact it didn't take long for Kevin at all. After a few hard, deep, thrusts he yelled, "Tennyson, I'm coming!" He released into the seat, splashing his seed all over the leather seats.

Ben was getting ready too but he had to ask. "Can I come inside of you Kevin?"

"What?"

"Can I come inside you?"

"Are you nuts?"

"Maybe."

"Do what you want. It's not like you'd listen anyway."

Kevin gripped the seat hard as he waited for his partner to come. It didn't take too long. After about another minute or so, Ben grunted and came, hard, inside of him. As the hot seed filled him, Kevin gasped. It was the oddest feeling ever. Once the younger teen had finished they collapsed into the seat. When Ben pulled out Kevin could feel the white mess dripping down between his legs but he didn't care. He was too tired to care. Yawning he asked, "You satisfied now, Ten?"

"Yeah. I'm satisfied."

The car filled with silence. Not a word was spoken between them. At one point Ben crawled off Kev and into the drivers seat where he started the engine and put the car into drive.

Just as he was about to pull out, Kevin muttered in a sleep filled voice. "Let's do it again sometime."

"Sure. Anytime." Ben smiled and pulled out, racing down the empty strip of road. It had been a great day that day and he felt accomplished. _You'll be mine one day, Kevin E. Leven. Just you wait._


End file.
